Dairy of a Timercean
by thedoctor101
Summary: A boy that creates everything we see and becomes a hero and a God. But we're he came from he was a loser. So he lives in exile. Traveling through time and space


**Diary Of A Timercean **

** Chapter 1**

Hello, my name is peacekeeper. I have black hair with red stripes in random places. I have a red button up T-shirt and a black suit jacket. I wear black paints and red and whit shoes. I also have armor going from my waist and half way up my body into a point, I am also a timercean. I live on my home planet timerce. We are a void traveling befor the big bang wich i wil explain later. I am considered the loser on my home planet. I am always getting picked on even by the high counsel, of which I am a member. I was just eating dinner with my family. My father is the famous hero the doctor. Doesn't really have a name he just goes by the name the doctor. It's really weird. My mother is River Song. She is my dads wife obviously. I have my own machine called a void machine which travels htrough the void. The reason it is called that is because back then timerce was the only planet in the void. The universe has not been created yet. It was pretty boring that we were the only living thing in the void, and it turns out that the high counsel thought so too. So they devised a plan but it wasn't to make the universe, it was to make me feel like even more of a failure. So they called me in when I was done with my dinner. And there's something I forgot to tell you. I have powers. Yea. So I teleported to the counsel room and they laughed at me. See since I have powers everyone thinks that I'm a freak. The head of the high counsel told me to create two atoms and let them fly in the void. I asked them "what is the purpose of that, I mean nothing will happen." The head counsel man told me "if you do this you will be considered a hero for just a little task." I definitely couldn't pass this up so I went and created the two atoms, and then went into my void machine, and let them fly into the void. While I was doing this the high counsel was laughing their timercean buts off. I was observing the atoms with my scanner. And if you're wondering yes my void machine is bigger on the inside. Just like my father's tardis. But mine is even bigger, and I mean a lot bigger. Any ways, the atoms were just flouting there, and they've been doing that for five hours. So I went to my room to catch up on my reading. Until my void machine's alarm went off and I rushed to the scanner. They were swirling around each other at a fast pase and kept getting closer and closer. I was spazzing out. And I mean I was running around my void machine as fast as I could. And then my scanner started to beep. So I looked at it and they were dangerously close. they eventually collided. And this created what you humans call the big bang. When this happened my void machine got pushed back from the incredible force. It got pushed so fast that it created what you humans call the time vortex. When this happened I heard a strange sound coming from outside the void machine. I looked at my scanner and said "show me the outside of the void machine." I saw that my void machine slowly started changing it's name. It is now called the T.A.S Machine. At first I didn't know what it meant. So I aksed myself, "what does T.A.S mean?" when i asked that question my watch started beeping. It was just a regular old watch, until it changed into what it is now called the history watch. And since it changed it fused to my wrist and can never come off. And it also became a ticking time bomb, and every time I don't do what it says it will start ticking and glowing, and eventually blow up every universe ever known. Anyways I looked at my watch and it answered my question. I said T.A.S stands for Time And Space. I didn't know what it meant until it gave me the knowledge I needed to understand everything. I had realized that I was a God of a series of universes. What you humans call the multiverse. I was headed to a planet called earth at present day. I landed in the congress room were the president was giving his speech about war. I don't know what war, but I knew it was bad. So I landed right in the middle of his speech. The T.A.S Machine landed in a weird way. It landed by the light glowing and shooting a beam and opening a portal to that time and day. I went through the portal and span for about ten seconds and touched down on the floor. The president was scared and ordered his guards to surround it. I looked outside using my scanner because I don't want to die. I said "uh oh, this is not good. But they deserve an explanation." So I went out there and they immediately pointed their guns at me. I was scared, but the president told them to put there weapons down. I was relieved and he asked me who I was, were did i come from, are we alone in the universe. I don't know why he asked me that. Anyway I told him the whole story. After I explained everything I answered the last question he asked me with just a simple sentence. "No you're not alone." But the happiness soon ended when he told me to go to the dissection room. I was really scared at the time. They tried to tackle me, but I jumped and flew back into my T.A.S Machine. They almost got in but I locked the door which can't be opened from the outside. I quickly tried to take off, but the controls were different. I looked for fifty minutes until I found a switch LABELED take off. I couldn't believe I didn't see it, but I didn't have time to hate myself. I quickly flipped the switch and the T.A.S Machine made a huge BOOM that shook the earth like what you humans call an earth quake. The light started glowing and shot a beam and made a portal to the time vortex. The T.A.S Machine started spinning really fast and shot into the vortex. I was stuck on the wall until I flipped the stabilizer. I was now away from that crazy president. I was in the clear, until the scanner started beeping and I answered it. It was the high counsel. They've been trying to reach me for hours and they were pissed. They were also angry that I actually succeeded and they told me to come back to my planet to get locked in jail. I said "no, I am a God of a series of universes and I have to protect them so I'm not coming back for a loooooong time." I hung up and I disconnected connection to my home planet. I was now on my own. I decided to be a time travelling hero. Now I travel through time and space helping people with there problems. But since I created a universe with good people there were also villains. And I didn't know it yet but I was being hunted by a fiendish race called the eliminators the children of my dad's enemies the daleks. There after me because like I said there the children of my DAD'S enemies so they hate me since the doctor is my dad. Its natural in my family. The elimaintors vowed to destroy the multiverse. so i will stop them when i finnaly meet them

So that's the story of how my journey began. I hope you keep reading my stories because this is just the beginning. Anyways goodbye and have a splendid day.


End file.
